Love Birds
by AJbabes123
Summary: Claire and Eve have a secret of their own. They walk in on Shane and Michael doing something that is not video games. Will the girls get the truth out of the boys ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so basically this is SexyBite112 here starting off a first chapter for my friend AJBabes123. She's will continue. I hope. So this chapter is done by me SexyBite112, the rest by AJBabes123!

Claire's POV

I never really knew what I was still doing here. Monica was still beating the crap out of me. But, I never told Shane or Michael. I had only told Eve. Eve an I were like sisters. I kept myself to myself. I've never really been the fightin type. Untill yesterday...

Flashback

_"Hey freak!" Monica said._

_"What do you want Monica ?"I said_

_"For you to stop stealing Shane!"_

_"I am not stealing Shane, we are just really good friends, and like he would like a ha_g like you anyway!"

"_Whatever freak."_

_She started walking away, but I wouldn't let her._

_"Hey Monica"_

_She turned around._

_"Wha-"_

_I never let her finish, I punched her in her fake face so hard I heard a crack._

_I smiled and walked to physics with her holding her now bloody nose._

At the Glass House.

I walked through the door and I nearly died. Shane and Michael were rolling on the floor, wrestling each other. Boys. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"I'll just let you girl do that." I said an walked to the kitchen.

I saw Eve, and she was making, or trying to, make chilli.

"Hey Eve. Having trouble there ?"

"Yeah, Hey CB are those girls finished there love fest yet ?"

"No. What exactly are they doing ?"

"Well, Shane slipped and fell into Michael, and he accidentally kinda landed on him in an awkward way, then I sat on Shane, so he was squishing the living hell out of Michael, and Shane and Michael have been wrestleling ever since."

"Boys." I said laughing, shaking my head.

"Okay, I'll leave chilli to Shane. This looks like something out of a horror movie that boils over and eats you!"

I watched Eve as she dumped the attempt chilli into the bin.

I got out my Physics III book and a coke. I popped the can and took a long gulp.

"Aaaah." I said. " Hey Eve ?"

"Yeah CB ?" Eve said turning.

"What's Shane like ?"

She sat next to me and started at me.

"What do you mean,"

"You know like, how does he treat people ?"

"Depends on who the person is babe."

"What if he had, lets say a girlfriend ?"

"Babe, sorry to bring you down, But Shane's a player."

"Player ? Like dates girls for his fun, then breaks up with them."

"Exactly. He doesn't know what love is." Eve started smiling. " You like him don't you ?"

"What no!"

Eve waggled her eyebrows whilst crossing her arms.

"Okay fine..."

"Look CB, Just ask him. But lemme tell you. Be prepared for your heart to shatter."

"Oh well."

I marked my page and shut my book. I got my coke and poked my head around the living room door. .

I was about to call Shane's name, but something else caught my eye.

OMG!

I went back to the kitchen grabbed Eve's arm.

"Ssssh!" I said.

I showed Eve and her eyes grew wide with excitment.

Shane and Michael, were kissing...

Okay so short chapter people. Once again I (SexyBite112) wrote this for AJBabes, she will be continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Hey so this is SexyBite112 here again, and I am glad that you enjoyed MY first chapter of story of Love Birds. I might just continue this as my story, but on AJBabes123s' profile. I know confusing right ? Oh well :D**

Love Birds

Chapter 2

Claire's POV

"Eve, Eve EVE!" I whisper yelled as she jumped up and down like a hyperactive cartoon bunny on crack. I held her by her shoulders and tried to stop her from jumping. "Why are you so excited ?" I asked. " I am more grossed out and than excited"

"Cus' its Shane! and Michael! Shane's a playa' but I never knew he didn't play for our team! and Michael, well. He's just Michael!" Eve was still jumpy.

"Okay, want to disturb them ?"

Eve vioelently nodded her head.

We ran to the kitchen door and I mouthed _1 2 3.._

"Shane! Can you make the chilli." Eve said bursting through the door.

Michael and Shane jumped, by they weren't kissing. Michael was in his chair and Shane was lying down on the couch... reading ?

"Shane, are you reading ? What the hell!" I said.

"What ? Am I not allowed to ?"

I walked over to beside him. Hah! I should've known. He was certainly _NOT _reading.

"Oh my god. SHANE!"

"What !" He said smiling.

He was holding up a large book, but he had a magazine in front of it, and guess what he was looking at.. Lets just sum it up in three words. Girls. Bikkin's (barely!). and Motorbikes.

"Your like your dad" (Frank wasn't evil in this story. He was relativly normal).

"Why thank you. I'm gonna crash for the night."

"It's one oclock."

"So ? I got things to do"

I could've sworn he glanced at Michael and smiled.

"Later dude.. and dudettes."

"Later" Me and Eve said.

I decided to join him about an hour later after Michael and Eve had gone into the kitchen to make Chilli.

I crept up the stairs to Shane's door. I opened it a little bit and poked my head round.

"Shaane." I whispered. No answer.

I walked in and shut the door with a soft click.

I walked over to his bed, and oh my god! He was so cute when he was sleeping. I decided to try one of those mind game things.

I moved my hair away from my face and whispered into his ear,

"Shane, are you gaay?"

"Yes mommy." He said in a muffled voice.

I had to cover my hands over my mouth from laughing. I had nothing against gay people. I love them. (If you are a gay girl or boy, do NOT be offended. I do actual love gay people. They are so cute and funny!) I let out a squel and he twisted.

"Michael ?"

Wait what! Michael!

I looked around the room quickly to find a spot. The only one I could see was under his bed, so yeah, That's what I done. I felt his weight come off the bed and I saw his dangling feet and bare legs. He walked over to his drawers, and omg. He was in boxers, and his legs! I could have died. He grabbed a pair of checkered trousers and put them on. NO! Sad face! He walked out and shut the door behind him. Okay time for me to get out of here. I wriggled out from under his bed and stood up. Just then he walked through. Oh great. I put my hands in front of my face, and stood so still I swear I was not breathing.

"Claire, I can see you." He said.

"Busted." I whispered.

"What are you doing in my room?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Well, Okay I can't lie but let me try umm.. I came to borrow a shirt ?" I said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah okay, now what's the truth ?"

I shut the door and looked at him.

"Are you gay or not ?"

He froze, blinked and his Adams apple bobbed.

"Not, why do you ask ?"

I made a rude noise, but never ment to. I covered my mouth to hold back some laughter.

"Lemme do something."

I went to Eve's room and got a picture of Michael.

I came back and stuck it on the wall. I pointed to Shane then to Michael, and made kissy faces.

"What the hell are you doing ?"

"I caught you Shane, Don't hide it. AND, I asked you in your sleep and your replied, _Yes Mommy_."

Aahhah! I got him!

Okay, normally I don't bust people. First of all I punch Monica that is HIGHLY out of character for me, and the I bust Shane like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Shane, but.."

"Okay, do you really care. Like really ?"

"Well, yeah kinda, I've always wanted a gay friend, as long as I don't get TO many visuals of you and your...friend.

"Shane ?" I heard Michael yell.

Shane froze.

Ohh crap,

"I should go now right ?" I said.

He nodded his head but I saw the knob moving.

"Hide" He whispered.

I wriggled under the bed again and he just looked at me. Maybe that was a bad idea since, well yeah you get the point.

"Hey Shane" I heard Michael's voice.

"Hey,"

I heard the door shut then lock.

Ohh great, I will be stuck here...

I saw Michael walk over to te bed and sit down. Shane joined him.

And I heard stuff I WISH I did not! (Not that kinda stuff. They were talking and some lippy stuff)

"Are we gonna tell Eve and Claire ?" Michael asked.

"Uhh, I dno. Do you want to ?"

"Ye, but no"

"Yeh, a get you man, Claire knows."

"What! Did you tell her?"

"No, she said she caught us."

I could just feel that Michael had stopped moving.

"What occasion?" Michael asked,

WHAT OCCASION? WTF!

"Eleventh I think, on the couch, earlier."

ELEVEN!

"Okay well. At least not the other ten."

"Yeah, that would of been embarrasing."

Michael and Shane birst out laughing. I had to bite my tounge to stop myself.

"Hey dude, is it me or is your bed kinda lumpy ?" Michael asked.

"It's always been lumpy since you broke it by pushing me into it."

"I never ment to. I was experimenting."

"Save it for your birthday," I could feel the grin on Shane's face. I wondered what they had planned...

I was snapped out of thought when I heard grunts and saw material fly across the room to hit the door. Well then... I punched the bed, hoping that I hit Shane's butt not Michael's. I saw Shane's feet dangle back down.

"Can we go to your room, at least you have a king size and it's big?" Shane asked obviosly taking my hint.

"Okay, c'mon." Michael took Shane's hand and he got his shirt. He grabbed Shane's shoulders, since he wasn't wearing a top and kissed him. Okay, I am not like bi, but that had to be the hottest thing I had EVER seen! Shane grabbed Michael's waist and brought him closer to him. Shane obviously realised I was still in the toom, as he stopped and said,

"Not here."

Michael nodded, put his shirt on and they both went to Micahel's room.

I sighed and went down to the kitchen to tell Eve, my juicy story.

**A/N, as I said, this is SEXYBITE112 (SexyBite112) and this is MY story, but AJBabes will continue it with my help x R&R ? Luv yuuss lots mah Jelly tots"**


End file.
